


Revenge

by Curmudgeonpidgeon



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, does this count as angst, forgive me jesus, im sorry, kieran x willy is my favorite ship, this is so awful, this took way to long to write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26483383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Curmudgeonpidgeon/pseuds/Curmudgeonpidgeon
Summary: Willy Wonka seeks revenge, no one is going to kill his lover and get away with it.
Relationships: Kieran White/Willy Wonka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Revenge

“Kieran, I’m worried about you,” Willy blurted out. Kieran was cooking in the kitchen, while Willy was sitting up on the counter, fidgeting with his goggles.

“Why?” Kieran didn’t stop what he was doing, but he hesitated slightly, thinking about his response, “I can take care of myself, Willy.”

“I know, I know, it’s just that- you haven’t been coming to bed lately, and you’ve been staying up all night. You need sleep Kieran,” Willy looked at him, “Look at me. Kieran. Look me in the eyes.”

Kieran turned around, he was angry, “How exactly is it any of your business how much sleep I get? It’s not affecting you, you shouldn’t care.”

“But the thing is, I do care, Kieran! But you’re not letting me! That’s the problem! You’re so- so independent and stubborn you don’t let yourself be cared about!” Willy flailed his hands, trying to exaggerate his point.

“Willard. lay off,” Kieran returned to his cooking.

“No. Kieran this is serious. I’m serious,” Willy crossed his arms.

Kieran turned around quickly, letting his knife slip out of his hands. It barely missed Willy’s neck, instead, it lodged itself into his wooden cabinets, “I said, lay off.”

Willy rolled his eyes, “I’m leaving. Come find me when you won’t throw knives at me,” he shoved Kieran into the counter.

Willy slammed the door on his way out.

Kieran sighed and finished cooking, leaving the knife in the cabinet. He finished eating and began cleaning his dishes.

Belladona slipped into Kieran’s apartment silently. She walked up behind him while he was still doing dishes and held her knife to his throat.

“Belladona, what a surprise,” he dried off his hands on her coat. She pressed the knife closer to his throat, “Get jealous of my fame already, darling?”

“The Leader found Lune. Your beloved officer is next on the list, and next, it'll be your lovely husband” she slowly began slicing his throat, letting him die a slow and painful death.

Belladona walked out of the apartment, eyeing the knife in the cabinet as she left.

Willy hadn’t heard from Kieran. It’d only been a few hours, but Kieran was usually the one to forgive and forget pretty quickly.

He walked up to Kieran’s door and knocked, he waited for a few minutes, no one responded. He found the door was unlocked, so he opened it and walked in.

“Kieran?” He looked around the house. He walked into the kitchen and found the knife still in the cabinet, “Kieran, sweetie are you he-“ he looked on the floor and found Kieran’s body.

He couldn’t remember what happened next. All he knew was his throat was torn up from his screaming and sobbing, and Kieran’s neighbors called the police. 

Willy sobbed into Kieran’s body. He vowed to find whoever did this to him and make them pay.

He tore himself apart, Kieran must have died because Willy was angry at him and Kieran didn't notice someone sneaking in because he was so upset over it, right? Kieran was normally alert, no matter how many times Willy had tried sneaking up on him, Kieran would always hear him and know he was there.

Or, maybe he knew his killer was there, and he welcomed his death with open arms. 

Willy locked himself in his house for days on end. He spent his time trying to figure out who was part of the Phantom Scythe. The only time he’d go out was to kill their members. 

He knew that the leader must be angry, he’d killed at least ten members in his blind rage. But he was prepared.

He was sat in the middle of his living room when he saw a flash of pink hair. He stood up and grabbed his knife, “Belladona, I know you’re there. Come out.”

She smirked and stepped in front of him, “Mr. Wonka, what a pleasant surprise.”

“You and I both know this is no surprise. You must pay for what you did to Kieran,” his voice was raspy, but she could still pick up on the anger. 

Belladona went to stab him, but Willy pushed her back. He grabbed her knife out of her hand and held it to her throat, “you made a big mistake killing Kieran.”

“What do you mean, sweetheart? You’re the one that killed him. He was so torn after your argument, he came to me and begged for death, so I granted his wish.”

Willy felt tears roll down his cheeks. He couldn’t see very well. Belladona grabbed them knife from him and pinned him to the ground. He was screwed. 

He heard a gunshot and felt Belladona’s blood splatter his face. Her body slumped on top of him. Behind her, he could see Lauren. He could sense her anger. She was holding a gun to Willy. He thought he was going to shoot him too.

Instead, she walked towards him and put her gun back in her holster. She reached out a hand to Willy and helped him up. He pulled her into a hug and they both sobbed into each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This took so long to write and it's so short  
> I don't remember writing most of this and I don't want it on my phone anymore so please take it


End file.
